


Against All Worlds

by sometimesroses



Category: Alex x Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), kara x lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow-ish Burn?, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesroses/pseuds/sometimesroses
Summary: Lena Luthor has her heart set on the one and only, Kara Danvers. Working in the business world provides Lena with frequent interactions with the reporter, often working on the hot topic of National City's Supergirl, and strengthens her attraction further. But what will she do if she finds out that Kara isn't all that she seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is the first fanfic i've ever written - started it off on wattpad and then tumblr happened, so..anyways enjoy!

Just like any other day, National City was filled with its grouchy workers in the small hours of the morning. People were screaming into regular earpieces, waving their briefcases in all unnecessary directions and walking to their workplaces as frantically as possible. It was a hot day, National City's hottest, and the sky was as clear as it could be. It was beautiful.

Unlike the sky, Kara Danvers' mind was cloudy, she had a mental to-do list to stick to and demanded every single task to be done. It was a Friday.

On her way to CatCo, Kara sped to Noonan's. As usual, she grabbed a latte and small coffee, making small talk with the baristas while she waited. She thanked every single one for the drinks, which a few working businessmen didn't like the boisterous sound of, and headed to start the day at CatCo.

"Yes, Alex, I'm fine! Absolutely!" Kara smiled at her earpiece, waiting for the elevator to arrive at the correct floor.

"Hmmm, that wasn't convincing. How about I see you this evening for pizza and potstickers?"

"Oh, no Alex it's okay. You know, I was hoping to get an early night tonight, seeing as it's Wednesday," Kara groaned, trailing off.

"You see Kara, that's how I know you're not fine."

"W-What do you mean?"

"IT'S FRIDAY! And you've just turned down potstickers!?" Alex shouted, intending to wake Kara up fully.

"Is it?" Kara asked, not phased by her sister's scream through the earpiece, "Well, I'm gonna have to enjoy my morning, then stare at the clock until it's ended. I gotta go. I can practically hear Ms Grant getting out of her car."

"Don't work too h-" Alex began before she was cut off by Kara turning off the earpiece.

Kara trudged through the office, placing the two coffees on her desk, and waited for Ms Grant to arrive in the elevator across the room. A few minutes later, she scanned the elevator, James by her side folding his arms. She signalled with her fingers. 1-2-3. 

"No, I told you to leave those papers on my desk and e-mail me whatever so-called news you have on the subject! I don't care if that was a week ago, I need them right away!" As usual, Ms Grant entered the building, screaming at her phone, signalling for Kara to follow her into her office.

Kara grabbed the latte, took a large gulp of her small coffee and made herself look presentable. Arriving behind her desk, Ms Grant put the phone down and looked at Kara with a hint of distaste, "Keira, don't you have anything else to wear? You wear that dress all the time. Doesn't look good with your skin tone."

"I, er, bought this dress yesterday, Ms Grant," Kara said, stuttering, "And here's your latte." Kara placed the coffee on her desk and Ms Grant took a sip. 

"It's cold, fetch me another one." Ms Grant walked over to the windows, opening every single one, whilst Kara pushed down her glasses and used her heat vision to warm up the coffee. "Why are you still standing there? I said get me another latte!" 

"Ms Grant, it's not cold," Kara said, thinking about what she said after she had said it. She looked anywhere but in Ms Grant's eyes. 

Ms Grant walked over to the coffee, all the while saying, "Keira, you take me for a fool, I just tasted the coffee and it's cold! Do not argue with me, young lady!" She put the coffee cup to her lips once more and took another sip. She waved at her mouth, referring to the heat and once she had swallowed it, she was quiet.

"Keira, I'd like you to e-mail these people and once you've done that, you can get on with whatever work you have to do." She handed a piece of paper to Kara, who looked smug about the coffee incident. "Wipe that smile off of your face." Ms Grant ordered. 

Kara took the paper and saluted, turning round to walk to her desk, closing the glass door on her way out. Ms Grant shook her head and sat down.

"Did you see that?" Kara asked James who was sitting on her desk, grinning, "I totally used my heat vision to avoid making the trip to Noonan's, that's how it's done." She said with a smile on her face and slumping into her desk chair. 

"Yeah, yeah it was quite the sight. I'm gonna go take some pictures a couple blocks down from here, wanna join?" 

"Ughh, sorry I've got a lot of stuff to do," She motioned to a pile of folders and her laptop, adjusting her glasses.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll catch up with you later." He jumped off her desk and wrapped his camera strap around his neck. 

"See ya," Kara said, tired already. She worked from 9 am until 1 pm, e-mailing several companies, researching and setting up notes for reporting. 

The last company that was on Ms Grant's list was a familiar one. 'L-Corp' was written in Ms Grant's swirly handwriting, at the bottom of the paper. After Kara had finished writing e-mails, she decided to look up L-Corp and see if the media did a good job of judging businesses.

She scrolled. 'Luthor', 'force of good', 'Lena Luthor', 'LuthorCorp', were all common phrases she came across when reading about the business. She thought no more of it when Winn dropped packets of food on her desk. She was startled, seeing as she hadn't looked up from her work in hours. She closed her laptop.

"Food," Winn stated, "Eat. Now." 

"Who sent you?" Kara asked, already starting on the cold pasta and eyeing the bag of crisps. 

"Your sister, she's worried about you Kar, she hasn't shut up about you at the DEO and it's driving us all crazy." Kara laughed and got up, taking her food with her. 

"Okay, come on, I've finished all the work I have to do today anyway." She said to Winn walking to the elevator. 'Wow, I finished all that in 4 hours!?' Kara thought to herself. She shook her head slightly and smiled at Winn, shoving some crisps into her mouth. Winn snickered. 

They walked through the hall once they had reached the ground floor, and there was a load of journalists and photographers and reporters and camera's flashing in all different directions. 

She heard a couple of people shout, "Ms Luthor! Over here!" and, "Lena, give us a smile!" and, "Ms Luthor, tell us a little about L-Corp!" Kara recognised the name Luthor from her research, but she couldn't seem to find the person among the crowds of people. 

Her and Winn pushed past the crowd and headed for the door, only Kara - being her clumsy self - bumped into someone. Kara apologised almost instantly but was distracted by the woman's eyes. The stranger insisted that it was fine, but Kara couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. The woman's eyes were a sharp green that were impossible to miss, her dark hair fell beautifully around her shoulders, and her lips, well... Kara only glanced at the woman's fresh pink-coloured lips for a second before the woman smiled (a mischevious smile), and Kara was shoved out of the way by a photographer. 

Dazed, Kara followed Winn out of the door, looking back at the stranger who had sparked something within her. 

"You good?" Winn asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses with a concealing smile, "Yeah just, er, got caught up in the crowd back there." For most of the journey to the DEO, the pair walked in silence, leaving Kara to get lost in thought. 

She kept going over and over what happened back there, trying to figure out who it was that she bumped into, and what they were doing at CatCo. She was distracted by the stranger's appearance. She was beautiful, she handled the crowds well and she owned a smile that was to die for. 

\----------

"Kara!" Alex yelled, running in for a hug, suddenly she forgot that her sister had super strength, and was crushing her to bits. "Ow! God! I have to remember that you do that." Alex said rubbing her ribs. "Are you okay? Did Winn bring you the food? Did you take it easy on the work?" 

"Alex, stop with the questions, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, just worried about you, you've been acting weird, caught up in work lately and just not yourself." 

"Heyyy!! Karaaa!" Detective Sawyer came from behind, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist in greeting, "How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how are you, Maggie?" Kara replied, rolling her eyes at Alex and walking towards Winn's desk. 

"All good, Supergirl." Detective Sawyer said, smiling.

"Any trouble I can deal with?" Kara asked the workers, uninterested. They all shook their heads, motioning that everything was fine on the hot Friday.

She decided, seeing as everything was as it should be, to fly around National City. She changed into the Super suit and set off. After hanging out with her sister, J'onn, Maggie, Winn and the rest of the DEO, Kara realised that time had whizzed past, and it was now 6 pm. She still had the desire to fly and get caught up in her own thoughts. 

She cruised through the city, observing the lights from various buildings, hearing everything and nothing at the same time - from conversations, to car horns, dogs barking, people laughing and the overall mellow hum from up so high in the air. 

It felt good, relaxing even. Just then, as she closed her eyes, the woman that she had bumped into earlier, popped into her head. Her eyes were a popular focal point for Kara. She remembered almost every single thing about that person, it was crazy. The soft, warm colour of her skin, the angle of her jaw as she had looked around at the reporters, her delicate yet demanding stare and her dark, sleek hair that Kara longed to watch fall around the stranger's neck.

Something about this woman made Kara feel like a daredevil. She hadn't even met the stranger, yet she was set on finding her. Finding out everything about her. Kara felt a surge of excitement as she went over and over the incident in the hall. 

\----------

It was nearing midnight, and Alex hadn't shown up since Kara told her she would have an early night, even though it was Friday. It was too late to call it an early night, really. Kara finished up the last bit of some ice cream and turned off her TV. 

She threw away the container and chucked the spoon in the sink. Taking off her glasses, she decided that she would sleep on her comfortable sofa as she was too tired to even think about walking to the bedroom. 

She wrapped herself in a blanket and closed her eyes, trying to forget about the mysterious woman who she bumped into, but it was difficult. For the woman appeared once or twice in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke, to find herself in her bed. 

"Kara? You awake?" she heard someone call from the kitchen, probably Alex, Kara thought. Slowly and squinting, she swerved out of bed and slipped her glasses on. Yawning, she walked to the kitchen, barely wearing a dressing gown over her cosy pyjamas. "Well, you look erm... Interesting," Alex looked her up and down, "You feeling okay?"

"I need to start locking my door. Yeah, I'm good, better than yesterday, way better," Kara replied, taking a piece of toast from a plate on the island. She sat down, noticeably still tired and shoved most of it into her mouth for a large bite.

"Still tired, huh." Alex said, leaning on the island, eyeing Kara, "Maybe this little job at the DEO can wait," Alex mumbled.

Kara looked up, "What job?" 

"Oh, nothing. It was just a small research thing to do with LCorp," Alex said, waving her hands.

Kara shot up in response, put the rest of the toast in her mouth, and whizzed off, having a shower, doing her hair and putting on some clothes all in the space of ten seconds. "So, what's this small research thing got to do with the DEO?"

Open mouthed, Alex began to reply, "We need to check if there's any link between the new business runner and the Luthors we know already."

"Who's the business runner?" Kara asked, shifting her glasses and waiting for a response to possibly relate to yesterday's events, that were still playing in Kara's head.

"We don't know. That's why we need you to be Kara from CatCo when you go check the place out. Winn will go with you."

"Okay, let's go!" Kara said, energetically and zoomed out of her front door.

"Wait!" Alex called after her, wanting to finish her breakfast. She ended up taking the plate of food with her. The Danvers sisters were always carrying food on the go, it became a popular decision when they started working in National City.

\----------

Kara ran to J'onn, smoothing down her hair and straightening her tight, white shirt, failing to make a decision on whether to tuck it into her red skirt or not. 

"Tuck it in," J'onn said not turning around, looking at files on a desk. Kara sighed and took the order. "I believe Alex has filled you in on the job?" He asked.

"Yep. All filled in. Ready to go, to erm..."

"LCorp," Alex said, walking behind Kara, still eating her food.

"Yeah!" Kara smiled at J'onn, pointing at Alex.

J'onn shook his head and briefed Kara on what to do, what to find out and what not to do (Kara was known for stealing security cards for later use - sometimes it was helpful, but not all businesses appreciated it). Giddy, Kara was ready to go and waited for Winn to arrive at the DEO. 

"You'll be waiting for quite a while, Kara, you came here quite early - especially for you," J'onn said, walking to another sector of the DEO. Kara looked at her watch. 7:48 on a Saturday. Winn wouldn't be here until at least nine o'clock, so Kara busied herself at the DEO, organising, teasing almost prisoners, talking to the few workers that were here every day of the week, getting people breakfast from Noonan's and spinning about on an office chair.

Bored out of her mind, she looked at her watch. 8:00 am. Restless, she set out in her Super suit and patrolled National City's sky.

Fifteen minutes into flying, Kara heard a clear scream, coming from a bridge. She scanned the area and flew as fast as she could to the distressing noise. From not far above, she saw three men in black clothes, holding a woman over the bridge, guns in their trousers. The men seemed to want something from her but it wasn't clear from where Kara was in the air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boys." Kara finally belted out from above. The men looked up. They panicked and dropped the woman from the bridge. Wide-eyed at the daring challenge, Kara zoomed down in attempt to save the woman before she hit the water.

She had eyes on the woman. The woman's limbs flailing and screaming, Kara flew into her, wrapping her arms around her. Kara looked down, the tips of her toes touching the water and sighed. Slowly, acknowledging the shock the woman must be feeling, Kara flew upwards and onto the bridge. She set the woman down on the pavement and a few people gathered to see if the woman was okay, others pointing and murmuring, "Supergirl!".

Kara looked down at the woman, in a black dress and wearing one heel. Suddenly, what happened in the hall at CatCo, rushed through her mind in sections. It was the same woman from yesterday. Kara stared, wonderingly at the woman's now messy hair and dirty dress. The woman looked up, open-mouthed and said, "Supergirl, thank you. Thank you so much, you saved my life."

"D-don't mention it. Erm, you need me to take you anywhere to er, freshen up?" 

The woman looked slightly embarrassed, and Kara took that as a yes. She went to hold the woman in her arms, Kara's heart beating so fast at the thought of carrying this beautiful woman.

She had never felt like this before, and it almost scared her to think she was going through with it. She was out of her mind on adrenaline. She flew into the sky, taking off gracefully, people's eyes following her in admiration. 

Kara looked down, "Where to?" 

"That building over there, I'm meeting a couple of people in a bit, I don't want to be late and I would like to get changed, really." 

Kara was mesmerised at the sound of the woman's voice and followed the order, willingly. She flew to the building's balcony and set the woman on her feet. The woman smiled at Kara, saying, "Thank you again, Supergirl."

Hands on her hips and now in the air, Kara said, "Don't mention it, ma'am" 

"It's L-" the woman began, but Kara had taken off, at the sight of the time. 8:57.

She quickly arrived at the DEO and changed in a split second into the clothes she wore earlier.

"Where have you been?" Winn asked, dressed smartly for the trip. 

"Oh, shut up it's not even nine yet." Kara blurted out, out of breath. Winn rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Let's go."

"To LCorp!" Kara beamed, notepad in hand and twirling a pen. They both got in a taxi and set out for the day. It was quite a long journey by car, although most journeys were long if Kara didn't fly there. It took them nearly half an hour to get to LCorp due to traffic, and by the time they arrived, Winn was asleep. "Hey!" Kara shouted, hitting Winn on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Wake up! Now's not the time for sleeping. We're here."

\----------

They entered the lobby, walking through detectors and past a statue of 'LCorporations' in the middle of the hall. They were shown to the room by an assistant, and entered an office. 

"Hello! Welcome! Make yourselves comfortable!" 

Kara widened her eyes in shock, it was the same woman she had saved from earlier in the morning. She noticed the balcony, behind a desk, that she had set the woman down on and flew off. She hid her shocked facial expression as she realised the woman shook Winn's hand and was now walking towards her. Kara adjusted her glasses.

"Lena Luthor," the woman introduced herself with a bright smile. Kara noticed she had changed into a red dress and matching red lipstick. Her hair fell to her shoulders, still quite messy but unnoticeable if you hadn't witnessed the incident from before.

"Kara. Kara Danvers," Kara introduced herself smiling. 

Her heart started to beat faster as Lena turned around and addressed them, "Ms Danvers, Mr Schott, what brings you here?" 

Kara scanned the room quickly but found nothing and Winn explained to Lena that the two of them were here to find out about the company and all that it has to offer, now that she was in charge.

All through the meeting, Kara took notes and occasionally was caught staring at Lena. Lena seemed to notice this, and asked Kara a little something, "Ms Danvers, what do you do? What do you work as?" 

"Oh, erm I work as Cat Grant's assistant at CatCo."

"Not a reporter?" Lena seemed shocked.

"No," Kara laughed, "Not yet, though I'm thinking of taking up that idea."

"Could've fooled me." Lena smirked at Kara, "You should. Take up that idea and maybe I'll be seeing you more often."

Kara adjusted her glasses and blushed a little. Lena began talking again to Winn and she told both of them of LCorp's force for good and how the company is working on changing what comes into people's minds when they hear the name 'Luthor.'

When the meeting was over, they shook hands, Kara's a little longer, before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend went by quickly, it was a Monday evening and Kara had just finished work and headed home. She threw her keys onto the island and let her bag drop to the floor. Walking over to the sofa, she took her glasses off and untied her ponytail. Just as she put her feet up, Alex and Maggie both barged through the front door laughing in each other's arms. 

"Hey! Kara!" both of them greeted and Maggie set a beer down on the table. 

"Want one?" Maggie asked. 

"No, my head hurts but thanks." 

"Aw, you want me to get you anything? Water? Medicine? Anything at all?"

"No thanks Maggie, I'm good," Kara said rubbing her head to emphasize a point. Alex walked to where Kara was laying on the sofa and put a hand to her forehead. 

"You're not burning up or anything, what's up?"

"Nothing! I just got home from work and I'm tired!" Kara snapped, squeezing her eyes shut afterwards. Alex didn't say anything and a few seconds of silence lingered in the apartment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." Alex shook her head and sat down next to Kara's legs.

Maggie joined them afterwards, eventually handing Kara that beer she had brought for her. They watched TV for a bit and Supergirl appeared on the news. 'SUPERGIRL SAVES LENA LUTHOR' was the headline, and Kara sat up properly to view it. 

"Hey, you didn't tell me you saved someone at the weekend," Alex said, still watching the screen, "Who's Lena Luthor? Is she that woman who owns LCorp?"

"Yeah it's not a big deal," Kara said looking at the floor. Maggie noticed Kara's sudden reluctance to look at the TV but didn't say anything. An hour later, Alex left with Maggie, after having made Kara some green tea.

'Disgusting,' Kara thought and poured it down the kitchen sink. She made herself some hot chocolate and felt compelled to look at the news article that she saw earlier on TV.

On her laptop, she scrolled through some text and came across a photo taken of Lena in her arms. She felt herself smile and looked at the picture for a little longer. She tapped her fingers on the mug she held and decided that tomorrow would be the day that she would transfer jobs and become a reporter.

No more Cat Grant. Although she liked Ms Grant, Kara felt relieved at the thought of never having to buy her a latte in the mornings. 

Kara locked her door for once and made her way to the bedroom. She got into her cosy, double bed and adjusted the pillows. Laying on her back, a lot of thoughts ran like crazy, through her head.

But all she could think about was that if she got the reporting job, she would be seeing Lena more often as Lena had said herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had revised a short speech over and over again. She was going to get this reporting job for sure. She wore the confidence that belonged to Lena Luthor, like it was her own.

\----------

Walking into Cat Grant's office, she had the look of determination in her eyes.  
"I know that look," Cat Grant said, without looking up from her desk; Kara came to a halt, "You've got the job, you had it yesterday. I wondered what on earth you were doing here."

Kara's brief crinkle had disappeared and turned into an unbelievable smile, that she wore so well. "M-Ms Grant...I" She gasped.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you're grateful for everything, blah blah. Go. My new assistant Kimmie will show you to your office." And with a hand motion, the new assistant came to collect Kara.

As the two were walking, Kara was still speechless, smiling from end to end, holding her folders effortlessly - well, at least it was effortless by accident. Her office was all white and was scented by a small diffuser. It had 'Congratulations! - L x' written on a small card and next to it was a small box of chocolates. "Thank you, Kimmie," Kara said grinning, at both the gift and the new room. She swirled around in her new chair.

"It's Cammie. And, you're welcome," the assistant said, walking out of the room.

Kara put her feet up and started on the box of chocolates, knowing exactly who they were from. But how did she know? It didn't matter to Kara. All she focused on was the fact that Lena thought about her whilst buying the gift. 'Or maybe she got her assistant to do it' Kara thought, but she didn't hold onto that thought for long, for her blushing cheeks became too hot for her to handle.

She put down the nearly finished box of chocolates and sniffed the diffuser. Peppermint. Once she had finished getting used to the office, she received an email from her new boss.

' Dear Ms Danvers,

I hope you have settled into your new office as best you can, most of your work is going to be done in there since you have just started. I have a pile of paperwork for you to come and collect and I would like it to be done and sorted out by the end of the week.

I look forward to meeting you in person if Ms Grant's reference is as good as it seems.

Kind Regards,  
Rachel Hart '

A heavy sigh came from Kara as she read the email, but just because she got the job, didn't mean that it was time to relax. It was time to go and meet Ms Hart.

"Ah! The very person I was expecting!" Ms Hart rose from her red chair and made her way around her desk to greet Kara with a handshake. It was firm, and startled Kara a little but she kept her smile broad. "I'm certain you read the email, the work is over there on the table."

Kara went to grab the pile of yellow folders and headed out of the room. "Kara," Ms Hart blurted out before she left; Kara turned around, "Don't work yourself too hard, you've no need to impress me, it's your first day. Settle down." Kara nodded, mouth a little open.

Kara sat at her desk, thinking both about how on earth she was to get this work done, and why Ms Hart decided to go easy on her just then. It was now 9:30 pm and Kara had fallen asleep on her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Falling asleep on the job, huh?"

Kara jolted up, knocking the empty box of chocolates to the floor, glasses lop-sided. "Oh! Maggie- uh, hi? What are you doing here?" she breathed, embarrassingly-amused.

"I meant to ask you the same thing." agent Sawyer said, "Kara it's late, we should go. I'll drive you home."

Kara attempted to protest, about to argue her point of being able to fly, but she couldn't get a word in.

Maggie carried Kara's things for her to her car and put them on the passenger seats, through the window. Kara walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door to the passenger seat.

All of a sudden, Maggie shut the door closed. "Nope," she shook her head, "You, are getting in the front." Confused, yet not reluctant, Kara sat in the front while Maggie started the car. As Maggie moved off, she talked to Kara. All the while looking in the rear-view mirror occasionally. "So. Good day?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just did paperwork."

"Oh yeah! You got the job, right? Alex was telling me all about it - Congratulations!" Maggie cheered as she playfully shoved Kara's leg.

"Thanks." Kara smiled out of the window.

"All jobs aside, the other day. Tell me about the other day."

"W-what? What other day?"

"You know what I'm talking about, also the crinkle doesn't help," Maggie pointed out. Kara groaned, cursing to herself in her head. "Okay, I'll go easy on you. What's the deal with you and Ms Luthor? At least - I think that's her name."

Kara grinned, awfully trying to avoid the subject. "Dunno what you're talking about."

Maggie stopped at a red light. "Kara," she said, sternly, "I know a lesbian when I see one, spill."

"Okay, okay. I may have er- developed um, feelings, I think, aha- for erm, her," Kara finally admitted, stumbling over her words like a mess. Maggie didn't say anything for a while, smiling to herself because she was right.

"Stop smiling," Kara grinned, "You're making me smile." They turned onto Kara's street and parked.

\----------

Kara opened her door, thanking Maggie for dropping her off, only to realise that her whole front room was filled with flowers and purple balloons spelling 'Congrats!'. "What on earth?" Kara looked around, open-mouthed. She saw a card on the table. She dropped her things on the floor and made her way over to it. It read:

' I didn't think the chocolates and the diffuser were enough. Aren't they pretty though? P.s, make yourself free tomorrow afternoon, we're going for lunch. I'll call you. - L '

"Oh my god."

"Cute, right?" Alex came from behind Maggie at the door and picked up something from the doormat. "I see you forgot this one." Alex held up a pink envelope, 'Kar x' written on it.

Kara giggled a little, "Aw, I'm sorry Alex."

"It's fine," she smiled and made her way over to Kara for a hug and a "Congratulations, sis."

"Thank you," Kara whispered into Alex's shoulder as they hugged.

Alex held Kara out in her arms, "You know, you could've told me about Ms Luthor. Do you know her first name? Sounds kinda weird calling her that."

"Yeah," Kara smiled, "It's Lena- wait, you knew too?"

"Well, I am technically a detective," Alex bragged.

Maggie, leaning in the doorway, said, "C'mon Al, let's leave her smitten."

Alex hugged her sister once more, followed by a kiss on the forehead and joined her girlfriend as they left the sweet-smelling apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara woke up buzzing. She was excited; she was enthusiastic; she was nervous; she was everything under the sun. In fact, it was a sunny day - the rays seeping through the living room windows made the flowers glow and the balloons glisten.

She danced to the radio in the kitchen whilst making breakfast - licking spoons, spreading spreads and pouring juices. Kara was happy. And she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

\----------

She flew to work, grinning all the while, and made it the best morning for everyone - she bought everyone in the department coffee (including Ms Hart's, which she thanked Kara for with a confused but grateful expression), asked how they all were, cleaned up some untidy areas and made the moody bunch of the office laugh.

She finally sat down to do some of her own paperwork in her office, when James walked in. He sat at the edge of Kara's desk and pushed her feet off.

"Something," he said, whilst waving his hands about, "something is good, something is up with you - this coffee's real good too."

"What?" Kara replied, not looking up from her laptop, but noticeably amused.

"I mean, you've either saved a lot of kittens from an extreme disaster - at 8 am already, or someone or something has done something for you."

"What are you talking about?" Kara lied, a bit too smoothly, "Can I not just turn up to work happy and buy everyone coffee?"

"And clean the desks that have never been touched, sort out the huge pile of papers that have been growing for decades and fix the lamp that's always been broken? Yeah, sure you can turn up to work happy, but this," he made more hand movements, "this is more than happy."

Kara grunted and turned a little red, but just as James was about to get to the bottom of this, Ms Hart opened a side door, "Kara, would you mind getting-" she paused apologetically, and looked up from the papers she was carrying, "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No! No, no. You weren't," Kara exchanged glances with James, who gave her mean look, "What was it that you needed me to do?"

"Just wanted you to collect a few things from the downstairs printer, this one's not working."

"Okay sure," Kara said, "Would you like me to tell the technician about the printer?"

"Yeah that'd be great," Ms Hart smiled for a little too long.

"Well! I'm gonna go," blurted out James, which broke the nearing silence; Kara thanked him in her head while she made her way out of her office too.

Kara walked to the printer, got what she needed, talked to a few people on the way, notified the technician and made her way back to Ms Hart's office. Kara laid the pile of papers on her desk at which she was thanked for, and Ms Hart mentioned something about a meeting in a few hours.

"It's, maybe around 1 or 2, I'll email-"

"Oh, I'm-uh, sorry but I have another, erm meeting at the same time. You know, reporter and all, busy schedule," Kara interrupted with nervous laughter.

"Well, this meeting can't really be missed, Ms Danvers."

"Is there anything I could do?"

"Well, besides attending the meeting, I don't really have another option for you. I could call whoever you're having the other meeting with and cancel, say it's due to clashing with significant event-"

"No! No, no - I'll handle it. It's fine, everything's fine, I've got it. Thank you, Ms Hart."

A million and one things ran through Kara's head so quickly, she forgot to leave Ms Hart's room.

When she did, she still hadn't thought of a way to get out of this new meeting that had sprung upon her.

She didn't want to miss the lunch with Ms Luthor for the world, but she also didn't want to miss her first meeting as an official reporter. She sat for hours, twirling pens, distractedly answering emails and spinning around in her chair. She checked the time. 1:04 pm.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara had never done anything like this - balance her busy work life with personal life. It had always been work, work, and more work. She tried to distract herself from the witty somersaults her heart was practising, her gut was all for it: skip the meeting, get the girl, but it was no use. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. 

Checking the time on her wrist watch, it was 1:30 pm and no email had come from Ms Hart. Slowly, she picked up her things. Got a few mints and put them in her mouth, slyly picked up paperwork that she could do later - she had decided it would be a bad idea to return to CatCo after bailing - and slid them into her leather handbag.

She got up, like she hadn't a care in the world, tucked her chair in and made her way out of her office. Just to make sure she wasn't being watched, she peered around Ms Hart's office door. 

All seemed well, so she leisurely made her way to the elevator. She picked up the speed slightly and kept her head down, smiling all the while. Once the elevator doors had opened, she saw Ms Hart's assistant.

A split-second of eye contact was enough to know that the assistant was looking for her, so she speed-walked out of the elevator, using a few people as barriers to avoid recognition. But maybe it was too late.

Kara became paranoid that the assistant was following her. What if she got fired for doing this? What if she never saw Ms Luthor again without her reporting job? Now was not the time to be second-guessing, for Kara was already approaching the reception. 

Her heart melted and she sighed with relief when she saw the woman, wearing a black blazer, red top and a black pencil skirt, with beautiful brunette hair at the reception desk.

She grabbed some confidence from within, and tried to push the paranoia aside. She walked quickly and almost passed Ms Luthor, who was smiling wonderfully at the receptionist. Kara lay a gentle hand on Ms Luthor's waist which caused her to flinch - for she didn't see Kara coming. "Oh!- Heyyy! Ms Danv-"

"Shhhh!" Kara said, looking down, trying not to gather the attention of any colleagues, "We've got to go. Now."

"What? What's the rush? My car's outside I've just got-"

"Let's go! I've got to get out of here!" Kara demanded, but tried to whisper.

"Oh, oka-" Ms Luthor tried to reply but she was forcefully pulled by the blonde with super strength.

Ms Luthor, admittedly a little confused, hushed the driver from opening the passenger door for Kara. She wanted the pleasure to be hers.

With an unsure grin, Ms Luthor opened the door for Kara. Chaotically scrambling into the car, Kara thanked Ms Luthor. Once she was in, Ms Luthor shut the door and shook her head, amused. She made her way around the other side of the car and gracefully got in.

"Back to LCorp, please," Ms Luthor informed her driver, and Kara breathed easier at the sound of her voice. Ms Luthor turned to Kara. "What was that all about? At the reception?"

Still a mess, Kara replied, "Ohitwasjust," she coughed, "I er- had to get out quickly because um," Kara quietly rushed the last bit of her sentence, "IhadameetingthatIjustbailedon." She glanced out of the window.

"Wait, Ms Danvers are you serious?" 

Kara nodded her head slowly; Ms Luthor sighed. "You could've just cancelled! It's the first meeting of your new job! Harvey, turn around please, we've got to go back. What tim-"

"No!" Kara blurted out and the driver looked in the rear-view mirror, "I don't intend on going back there until tomorrow."

"Ms Danvers, your job is more important than this lunch! This was to celebrate your job and if you're skipping work," Ms Luthor raised an eyebrow, "Then you most likely won't have anything to celebrate in the future. With me." The two women exchanged glances, and nothing was said for a few seconds.

Kara adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, "It's fine," her voice cracked and a wave of self-consciousness overtook her. She carried on, "I've never skipped work before. I just didn't want to let you down." 

The car came to a slow stop at LCorp, and Ms Luthor put a reassuring hand on Kara's thigh, "You wouldn't have let me down if you stayed," she began getting out of the car, "Besides, we could have rescheduled." She shut the car door, Kara's mouth a little open and smiling in admiration. Kara could feel her heart take over and she didn't try to stop it one bit.

Ms Luthor made her way around the car, having to jog a little to beat Harvey, innocently attempting to open the door for the guest.

Ms Luthor slapped his hand, nearly tripping in her heels. She opened the door for Kara and watched her step out; Kara was a little flushed from seeing the event through the window. She giggled to herself. 

\----------

Ms Luthor made her way around her desk, and picked up a phone, "I'm going to call your boss and tell them that it was my fault, I stole you," Ms Luthor said with a little smile, which Kara noticed. Kara tried to protest but it was no use.

She clutched her handbag and toured around Ms Luthor's office. While some thoughts ran through Kara's head, she came across the fact that she had only met Ms Luthor once, (however to everyone else, it would seem as though the pair had known each other for a long time) yet she felt incredibly comfortable around her.

She'd never felt this way about a woman before. She picked up an ornament that looked like a small chess piece. Hand-painted.

"I made it. When I was younger. I liked to play chess with my brother, I didn't have many friends."

"Ms Luthor, it's beautiful," Kara responded, a little startled at the idea that Ms Luthor had been watching her whilst on the phone. 

"Oh," Ms Luthor got up from her chair, "Please, call me Lena." 

Kara smiled, "Well, if I'm calling you Lena-"

"Kara it is," Lena said with a smirk. "We should eat. I had a table set up on my balcony." She let Kara lead the way and she folded her arms, smiling as she walked behind her, heels at a steady beat. The two sat down and Lena called for the food. "I bet you're hungry, Kara."

"Yeah, I could eat a lot right now," Kara said, making eye contact and leaning on the table, head in her hands. 

Lena chuckled, "So, Kara, tell me about yourself. Not job-related. Personal." 

Kara didn't know where to start, she definitely had to make up a cover story for her literal crash-landing on earth, and she was good at thinking on her feet. She told Lena about her parents, where she grew up, making a great story of a life she only wished she could have had.

She told Lena about her sister, and that she had a girlfriend called Maggie - Lena's eyes widened at the information and while Lena sipped a glass of white wine, Kara was asked if she had a partner.

Lena looked at Kara through the glass, as she took a sip, hard. Kara blushed and looked down. She smiled and adjusted her glasses, "Uh, no. No, I don't have a boyfriend," Kara didn't mean to say 'boyfriend' but it slipped out in a failed attempt to signal to Lena that she felt something for her.

Lena looked away and cleared her throat. She ran her hand through her hair and crossed her legs. Kara could feel that she had made Lena a little uncomfortable and she was about to change the subject when the food was brought to the table. She waited until the people had gone, to revive the conversation. 

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"Hm?" Lena looked at Kara after having started on a small piece of food, Kara giggled at Lena, who had a bit of dip on her cheek. She tried to point it out, but Lena was terrible at understanding what on earth Kara was pointing at. Kara gave up and walked around the table. She used her thumb to wipe away the dip that clumsily settled on Lena's cheek. They looked at each other for a while and Lena tried to figure her out - she had said 'boyfriend' but here she was cupping Lena's face and wiping away a bit of food for her.

She was a tough one, Lena decided, and she broke the eye-contact with a cough. 

"Sorry, I," Kara shook her head and made her way back to her seat, slightly embarrassed. Not thinking at all, she put her thumb in her mouth to lick the dip from it. She didn't even realise she had done it. Lena saw everything, she opened her mouth a little but didn't make it obvious that she saw. Lena was definitely having a hard time trying to figure out the blonde, that had just wiped food from her face to only lick it from her finger later on. 

"I don't," Lena said. 

"Don't what?"

"Have a girlfriend," Lena made it clear. 

The pair carried on eating lunch, asking each other about their lives, what they wanted for the future etc. They made their way inside the office when it got a bit too cold. When they finished, Lena offered Kara a lift home, in Lena's personal car. It was 5:30 pm. Kara attempted to say no but Lena wouldn't have it. 

They both got into her car and Lena drove Kara to her apartment. Lena walked Kara to her door.

"It was nice getting to know you," Lena started, "I hope I get to see you more, now that you got the job. And who knows, maybe you'll be skipping work a few times," Lena joked. Kara laughed and looked at her feet.

"Hey," Lena lifted Kara's chin with a finger, "Just let me know, if you can or can't make it to anything. I don't want you getting into trouble." 

Kara smiled, nodding and the pair hugged before saying bye to one another with a chuckle. Kara entered her apartment and sighed, hand on her forehead, back to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"So? How'd it go?" asked Alex, sitting cross-legged on the sofa. 

"I don't know, okay, a little terrible," Kara mumbled and groaned with both hands on her head. 

"Come over here," Alex laughed and Kara made her way over as slowly and unnecessarily as possible. Alex rolled her eyes, "What happened?"

Kara sat down next to her sister, "Well, at one point she asked me if I had a partner," Kara looked down, "I said I didn't have a boyfriend." 

"Ouch."

"I know! I didn't mean it. Next thing I knew, I licked off some dip from her face."

"You licked her face?!"

"No no!" Kara giggled, "I used my thumb to wipe off food and then I licked it without noticing. I don't think she noticed." 

"What about her? Did you ask her if she was single?"

"Yeah," Kara got up, with confidence, walking over to her bedroom, "And," Kara began, finishing her sentence a while later after having put some cosy clothes on, "She doesn't have a girlfriend," Kara tried to imitate Lena's attractive voice. It made Alex laugh. 

"Well, I'm glad you seemed to have fun."

"Yeah, fun if you mean I was a nervous wreck. That woman is just way too attractive," Kara said, walking over to the island in the kitchen, "Hot chocolate?"

"No, thanks. I'm heading out, I've gotta go pick up Maggie."

"Ooo, well," Kara said smiling, "Have fun."

Alex grabbed her things and left Kara's apartment, all the while smiling and shaking her head at Kara.

Kara took the hot chocolate into her bedroom and sat in her bed, scrolling through her phone. As soon as she picked up her mug, her phone rang. In a frantic motion, Kara panicked and spilt her hot drink. It was Lena.

Kara got up, cursing all the way to her bathroom, running back and forth with tissues and making a desperate attempt to multi-task and answer the phone. She took her bed sheet off in one quick motion, ran super fast to the washing machine to put it in and made her way back in the nick of time to answer the phone. 

"L-EnA!" Kara burst out and coughed, "Uh, I mean, hi Lena"

"Hey, Kara- why are you breathing so hard? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kara puffed, "Just fell. A bit." 

Lena chuckled on the other end of the phone, "Well I was just calling to see how you are, and tell you that you left your jacket in my office. Do you want me to bring it round?"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot I even had it with me," Kara blushed, "Um no, I'll come get it."

"Now? Are you sure? I mean, It's pretty late and I'm not far from your building."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to come give it to you. I would've called you before, but I know you wouldn't've let me come to you."

Kara swore she could feel the woman smiling through the phone.

"That's probably true," Kara breathed, "Well, in that case, I'll put the kettle on."

"See you in a bit, Ms Danvers."

Kara hung up the phone and bit her lip. A second chance sounded enticing.

She freshened up a little before Lena arrived and cleaned the apartment at superspeed. She even prepared some popcorn to leave out just in case. Kara stood in the middle of her living room and looked at her watch. Her heart was beating in sync with it and she felt her hands grow clammy.

'Too clean,' Kara thought as she looked around, so she grabbed a few bits of popcorn from a bowl and sprinkled them on the rug.

Just as she was about to grab another small handful, Kara heard a soft knock at the door. She scanned it, and there Lena was, Kara's jacket strewn across her right arm and indecisively choosing how to stand. Kara smiled to herself before she hesitantly walked towards the door.

She took a deep breath, and opened it, "Lena! Hi! Come in," Kara motioned into her apartment.

Lena greeted Kara, to the blonde's surprise, with a kiss on both cheeks. It made her face burn bright red, and her cheeks hold on to the feeling of Lena's soft, delicate lips - only wishing they would linger somewhere else.

Kara walked over to the kitchen where she prepared hot drinks, but her gut was eating away at the idea of giving her guest something a little stronger.

Meanwhile, Lena seemed to make herself at home. She sat on the island chairs, listening to the hum of the tv, and watching Kara pour the drinks down the drain.

"Make it wrong?" Lena asked, playfully.

"No, I- I decided to go for something a little more stronger, actually."

Lena raised a brow and watched the reporter get a pair of wine glasses from the cupboard. Kara poured a deep red liquid into them and slid a glass over to Lena, who thanked her with a smirk.

They both talked and laughed and refilled their glasses until Lena actually remembered what she came to Kara's for.

"Oh yeah, here's your jacket, I completely forgot, I've been holding onto it for ages."

Kara walked around the island to get her jacket and hang it up near the door. As she reached for the hook, she almost felt Lena's eyes sink into the small of her back. And she grew tense. But she couldn't be certain that the Luthor was watching.

As soon as Kara turned around, Lena wasn't far from arm's length, and it startled Kara quite a bit. She almost shrieked to Lena's surprise but Lena's green eyes didn't wander. She smiled at Kara, motioning to the door and thanked her for the drinks.

"I've got work in the morning, but this was interesting. What do you say we do this again on the weekend?"

Kara felt her cheeks burn, "Uh, yeah- do you want me to give you my jacket?"

Lena smiled, and her jaw clenched which caused Kara to look away before she did anything stupid. Kara remembered Alex asking if she licked Lena's face - which didn't (at this time) seem like a bad idea. Although it did make Kara giggle.

"What?" Lena's green eyes were intrigued, her smirk playful.

"Oh, nothing- it's- nothing." Kara waved her hand about and pushed up her glasses.

"You're cute," Lena let out, searching Kara's face for a reaction; when the blonde's face grew red, Lena knew what Kara wanted. 

Lena left with a smirk and not a goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Kara needed to sit down. She felt that Lena was the only woman in the world that actually ran her short for breath, and as Kara thought about her all night, she picked at some popcorn and fell asleep. The words, 'You're cute.' travelled back and forth in the blonde's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a casual first attempt at a little smut?

_Kara woke up in Lena's office, alone. Her cape was draped over her, and she felt warm. Rising to her feet, she saw the door to the balcony was open. Kara got up and made her way over to the fresh breeze coming through the doorway. She didn't even make it past the desk before she was pulled back by the end of her cape. "So you are awake," someone's husky voice began, "I didn't want to wake you but now you're up." Kara_ was spun _around and pulled close. It was Lena._

_Kara was moved back by her and was perched on the desk. At this point, Lena's piercing green eyes didn't break from Kara's intrigued gaze. Kara's heart was pounding so fast she could hear it in her ears. Lena peeled off Kara's glasses_ ," _When were you planning on telling me that you were the girl of steel?" Lena let out, "Well, perhaps I don't need telling." Lena whispered the last part in Kara's ear, which sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Lena took hold of the blonde's legs and wrapped them around her perfect waist. She began to trail her fingers down Kara's neck and playfully bit her earlobe._

_"Lena-"_

_"Shh, we have time. Tell Ms Hart that I'm research_ _," Lena smiled into the curve of Kara's neck and planted a kiss there. Kara exhaled at the feel of the dominant woman's lips. Lena's fingers trailed down Kara's sternum for a moment until Lena gripped both sides of the_ supersuit _and tore it straight down the middle. Kara gasped, her senses heightened, and Lena ran a hand through Kara's hair, drawing a smile on Kara's lips. Kara wrapped her arms around the small of Lena's back, and Lena cupped the blonde's face, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss. Kara was about to pull away when Lena went in for more, hungry for the addictive taste of the super's mouth. Lena bit Kara's bottom lip which caused a small moan to travel with her warm breath._

_Lena began to leave burning kisses down the girl of steel's_ body, _and ran her hands slowly along Kara's thighs. Kara couldn't help but squirm at the touch of Lena. She felt so powerless in the Luthor's arms and she didn't mind it one bit. Lena's fingers began to wind up, and up, and up her legs. So slowly that Kara's heart was racing like mad, pounding against her hot, glistening skin. Her breathing was uneven, almost conducted by the raven-haired woman's fingernails, tracing ever so delicately across every inch of bare, sweaty skin. Lena had Kara wrapped around her little finger, which wasn't unusual for a Luthor._

_Lena planted a kiss in the middle of Kara's chest, Lena's nose cold but lips like those of a crackling fire, sparking_ desire _in the blonde's eyes. Lena began to follow the curves of Kara's bare body with her tongue and smudged lipstick marks, causing Kara to curl her toes and almost shatter the desk with her_ superstrength _._ Pleasure _was pulsing through her veins at such speeds she'd never felt before, but all at once, the feelings began to slip away, almost too quickly for Kara to decipher what was real, and what was not._


	10. Chapter 10

Kara shot up. She was short for breath and sweat had drenched her chest, she was breathing so hard that it wouldn't have surprised her if she fainted. What the hell was that!? She needed a minute to figure out where she was; she had a light blanket draped across her legs and was sleeping on her sofa. Closed eyed, Kara was thankful that she hadn't done something stupid in real life.  
  
Slowly, Kara peeled the blanket from herself and sat upright on the sofa - she had her head in her hands and ran them through her hair. "Water," she said to herself, "I need water." Stretching, she made her way to her fridge and grabbed a bottle, unscrewing the lid. She closed her eyes as she took her first sip. _Lena slid through the open front door and walked over to her in what seemed like slow motion. Kara couldn't take her eyes off the dark-haired woman, and when she reached Kara, she took her jacket off - pulling off the sleeves with her teeth and not for a second did she break eye contact with the blonde. She stole the bottle and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She slowly poured the liquid, which was changing_ substance _as fast as Kara's heart could beat, all over her chest. It turned to melted chocolate, syrup and finally sweet, dark-coloured honey._ Kara couldn't take it, she was hyperventilating and squeezing her legs together so hard, she managed to leave a faint bruise on her thighs.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" Alex stood at least a metre away from Kara, holding two coffees. Kara snapped back to reality and squeezed the open water bottle in one quick motion, and the water splashed everywhere. "Kara! What the hell!?"   
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-, I-, I don't know why I did that." Kara's crinkle had deepened and she reached to adjust her glasses, that she wasn't wearing. Alex gave Kara a sceptical look and set the coffees down on the island. "I'm gonna go to CatCo. And do my erm, job."   
  
Alex's expression changed to seem like she realised something, "No you're not."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're not."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kara asked, and walked over to sit opposite her sister.   
  
"I mean, you're coming with me to Lena's speech in the city."   
  
Kara's eyes widened and she looked down. Alex, taking a sip of her coffee, smirked and began to walk around the island. She trailed a hand on Kara's shoulder and said, "The sex dreams won't wear off until you actually uh, you know." she went to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Oh, I probably shouldn't sit here should I," She laughed and sat on the rug. Kara's mouth was wide open and she stared at her sister in disbelief. Alex made a hand motion to the bathroom, "Go. Have a shower. Don't take too long."   
  
Kara walked, quite swiftly and a little embarrassed, to the bathroom. All the while shaking her head and hearing Alex giggle as she went.   
  
\----------   
  
Kara walked, with her notepad and pen hugged close to her chest, around the back of the growing crowds, and perched on one of the steps of a statue. Alex was somewhere, guarding the perimeters with Maggie and a couple other DEO agents. The speech had started, and the crowds grew quiet to see what the Luthor had to say; she based it on her positive encounter with Supergirl and interlinked it with how her company promote the well-being of all people, alien or not. Half-way through the speech, Lena's eyes didn't even need to wander or search for the beautiful, blue-eyed woman that sat so perfectly on a step. It was convenient that Kara had chosen to sit directly in the square's centre, it was like Lena's eyes were locked onto her every time she looked up to speak. It was like Kara was the only person in the square. Lena's hands grew clammy, but she'd learnt to control her desires in a professional setting; it frustrated Kara, that Lena didn't seem to show any sign of being affected by her, but Kara was a damn mess.   
  
Kara looked up from writing in her notepad and noticed Lena staring at her from the podium, but speaking to everyone else. Kara beamed a little, not knowing what to do with herself, and looked down. She could tell from the way Lena was speaking, that she was smiling while talking about her company. Smiling back at Kara.   
  
The speech came to a close, and Kara got up to applaud the woman who made her breath uneven. It was exhausting. Just before Lena began to thank everyone for coming, Kara noticed a lanky man, creeping behind the banners of the podium. She took her glasses off with such force, that they broke, but she didn't seem to notice. She weaved her way around the back of the statue and tore off her clothes - breaking into her supersuit and fitting an earpiece into her ear.   
  
She walked, attentively, to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder; she gave her a description of the man, what he was wearing, what he looked like etc. Alex used her earpiece to tell the surrounding guards and give them the information of who to look for. Kara made her way over to the podium - it was a little more of a walk than she'd expected. She frantically looked around for the man who was now nowhere in sight; she swiftly walked around the back of the podium. It was too late.   
  
Lena had noticed Supergirl walking around the podium, and was excited to introduce her as a business partner and a friend. "Speaking of the woman, here she is!"   
  
Kara was distracted, mid-looking for a shady man, and Lena's voice caused her to stand upright awkwardly, and stare at Lena. Not knowing what to do, she shook her head and gestured to not introduce her now. Lena gave her a look, clearly not understanding what she gestured. Of course, Kara should've remembered from their lunch, she was terrible at understanding gestures. Kara gave in and trudged up the stairs to the podium, quite unaware of what she was putting herself at risk of. She smiled at the crowd and gave them a little awkward wave; as soon as she put her arm down, a faint beeping noise started - it was deafening to Kara, she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned.   
  
Hands over her ears and eyes growing out of control with her heat vision, she screamed out Alex's name. The beeping grew louder and louder, and only phased Lena a little, but not enough to understand that she'd be putting herself in danger if she tried to save Supergirl. Lena's security guards began to pull Lena away from the Girl Of Steel, at which Lena responded with resistance. The crowd dispersed frantically at the sight, and National City was chaos. 'Al-ex,' Kara began in her earpiece, 'I think,' she needed to steady her breathing, 'It's a b-' Kara screamed out in agony and Lena's voice faded into part of the background, screaming out, "SUPERGIRL!".   
  
A loud, forceful bang, shattered the chaos into weakness. Kara was thrown from the stage to the floor. She seemed to pull the concrete up with her, hurtling across the square, and was powerfully hurled into the statue that she perched under not so long ago. She couldn't move; everything went black. Straining for consciousness, she managed to see Lena, struggling to move under a banner, the side of her face covered in cuts and gashes.


	11. Chapter 11

All that Kara could hear were the antics of everybody rushing around the DEO. "No! Winn I need it now!" she could hear Alex scream. Winn was sprinting around the room trying to gather all the necessary equipment and injections, all the while hoping for Alex to stop eyeballing him. His fingers were butter, dropping all the utensils.

"Alex, calm down," J'onn whispered. Clearly, she was distressed. Her face was overrun with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Among the events that she was forcing herself to work with, Maggie swiftly ran to her side in attempt to comfort - arm around her waist and an empathising twinkle in her eye, she shifted Alex away from the stress. 

Kara, still in her supersuit, heard fragments of, "Kryptonite bomb... National City square closed... Lena Luthor," from nearby the hospital beds.

At the latter fragment, Kara stirred, wasting no time in forcing her weak body upright. "W-what about Lena Luthor?" 

It was J'onn who had mentioned the raven-haired woman's name. "Supergirl, you should not be wasting your ener-"

"J'onn, where is she?" Kara murmured in pain, trying so hard to be stern. 

"She's safe, she came by earlier and you-" 

"Were not awake." Lena leant against the door frame with a bandage around her leg, suggesting a minor injury, and a small bandage around her wrist. She treated it as if it were nothing, arms folded and a stern, worried-filled glare, in the direction of the blonde who sat drained on the medical bed.

“Ms Luthor,” Kara strained, “how are you?” Kara winced as she tried to move into a comfortable position, her super suit clinging onto her weak frame.

“Me? That shouldn’t even be a question. I’m not the one who got thrown from a stage,” she paused, her arms unfolded now, “It’s all my fault, I should have known a large crowd in the city would cause this. Things like this always happen to me, I should’ve expected it, I mean I don’t even know where Kara is or if she’s okay and I just want to say sorry to everybody and-“

“Stop,” Kara forced herself upright, biting back the pain and trying her best not to wince in front of Lena, “I can’t have you taking  _ all _ the blame for this,” Kara joked, and she noticed Lena begin to protest, “It was you that tried to get away from those guards and save me.” 

“Yeah, that would’ve been an interesting attempt, and besides I didn’t even reach you.”

“I think you’re forgetting who the hero’s supposed to be Ms Luthor.” Kara half smiled, unable to keep her flirt in check. She didn’t even need to, since the pain laid its friendly hand all over her body, stopping her from rambling her way out of the secret identity that was Supergirl. 

Lena struggled to hold her, “Supergirl, are you okay?!” 

Squinting and breathing unevenly, Kara couldn’t help but let out, “Yeah, I’m  _ completely _ fine,” and a manageable laugh. Lena had never seen Supergirl act so comfortable around her. Nevertheless, Lena refrained from thinking twice about it. 

“Somebody, help!”

Alex came running at the call, breaking from her girlfriend’s comforting presence. She heaved Kara over her shoulders and guided her to the bed. “Don’t. Move.” Alex ordered, trying her best to protect her sister. It was like telling a puppy to keep still with a treat in your hand. Alex had to make the tough call and ask Lena to leave; even though Kara had persisted she was fine and that she ‘didn’t need the constant surveying’, she clearly did. 

After Lena had left, Kara had undergone test after test after test and had been under sunlight lamps for as long as she could keep track of. It was exhausting. So, as usual, Kara delved into a deep sleep, which lasted for a few days at best. 

\----------

Kara checked her phone whilst sitting at the island, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, arguably a comfort drink.  _ 12 missed calls. _ All from Lena. A wave of worry washed over Kara’s body, trying to picture herself explaining to Lena why she hadn’t been able to answer her phone. Kara thought it couldn’t get any worse over text, so she typed a seemingly perfect cover story. 

**Kara:** Hey! Lena, I’m so sorry I couldn’t reach out to you sooner. The incident in National City, was pretty bad, I mean I broke my wrist but I’m fine! No need to worry about me. If you were, that is. Haha. How are you? I was rushed out of the scene so I didn’t even get a glimpse to see if you were okay.

‘Not too rambly,’ Kara thought, and pressed a slightly hesitant send.

To Kara’s surprise, Lena replied almost instantly.

**Lena:** Hey Kara, it’s okay and yeah I was really worried! Can’t have my best friend go awol and not be scared to death ;) I’m okay, few sprains here and there but nothing too serious. x

“Best friend, huh,” Kara murmured to herself, and a small smile pranced across her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! hope you're having a wonderful day and merry christmas to you all! xx


End file.
